Simplify the expression. $ (-k^{6}-6k^{3}) + (-2k^{5}+6k^{4} ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-k^{6}-6k^{3} - 2k^{5}+6k^{4}$ Identify like terms. $ - { k^6} - \color{#9D38BD}{6 k^3} - \color{#DF0030}{2 k^5} + {6 k^4} $ Combine like terms. $ { -1 k^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ -2 k^5} + { 6 k^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -6 k^3} $ Add the coefficients. $-k^{6}-2k^{5}+6k^{4}-6k^{3}$